Hell's ultimate killer
by Noizy Tribe
Summary: the killer with the famous hockey mask is out for the titans, but hes not alone. The titans will need help, and they get someone they never expected. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Unstoppable Man**

In the depths of hell, a man was walking aimlessly. The man was about 6'9 and weighed more than 300 pounds. He wore raggedy old brown clothes, with dirt and rips and stains all of it. The clucking sound of his metal boots echoed through the depths of hell. The man wore a hockey mask that had the old bloodstains from his old victims, and he was carrying his weapon of choice, a giant machete. The man couldn't be anyone else but the famous killer known as Jason Voorhees. Jason was walking around until he heard a deep voice from no where,

"Well, Well, if it isn't Mr. Voorhees himself, I see you haven't changed at all since you entered hell" said the mysterious voice.

Jason was looking around, machete in hand just in case of combat, until he sees a dark figure standing on top of a hill. The dark figure said "Mr. Voorhees, please, I don't mean to fight you, actually I intend on making a deal with you. What do you say?" Jason tilts his head to the side and stares at the dark figure. The dark figure does a little evil laugh and said "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't talk, but you still can listen, so listen up, I want you to go and kill those bitches known as the Teen Titans, and in return, you will go to earth with an army from hell to follow your every command, and start chaos."

Jason is still staring at the dark figure. The figure lets out a groan sound and jumps down to reveal himself. "Jason, would you like to get a big power up so you can cause a lot more havoc than the way you are now?" the man asked. Jason nods and the man stuck out both of his hands and said a demonic chant, and then flames wrapped around Jason for about 5 seconds, then the flames suddenly stopped and Jason looked at the man, and tilts his head once again. The man said "Now, I have made you stronger than you were before, faster so you can actually hit something, and notice your machete, I changed it as you can tell." Jason picks up the machete and noticed it was a lot long than before, maybe about a foot longer, and then while Jason was observing it, a bright orange flame wrapped around the blade.

The man laughed and said "Now Jason, you cant become the best killer unless you get some practice in now." The man snapped his fingers and then all of a sudden, Freddy Kruger pops right behind him and says "Whoa, what the fuck am I doing here?" The man turns around and says "I want you to fight Jason here, think of it as a rematch, the winner gets to kill the teen titans." Freddy laughs and raises his hand with the 5 claws and says "so you want me to beat this over grown piece of shit? No problem!" Freddy charges to Jason and stabs him right in the stomach. Jason looks down at the claws and pulls them out, holding Freddy's right hand, he picks him up, and throws him against the cliff, causing Freddy to spit out blood. Freddy gets up and said "Jason, Jason, Jason, don't your remember our last fight, I kicked your sorry dumbass until you got a good shot in, now its time to return the fucking favor." Freddy charges at Jason at amazing speed, Freddy was going for Jason's side until he turned to him even quicker. Freddy stopped and Jason stabbed him right in the chest. Freddy gags and more blood comes from his mouth, but a lot more from his chest. Jason grabs his machete again and then makes that fire surround his blade and then Freddy stares in shock and whispers "What the fuck…." And Jason stabs Freddy right in the head. Then Jason rips off the arm where Freddy has his claws and Freddy screams in pain, then Jason stabs him in the heart over and over and over again until Freddy stopped screaming and fell down lifelessly. As Jason knelt down and picked up his machete from Freddy's lifeless body, the mysterious man clapped.

He said "Nice job Jason, should have been a longer fight, but nice job, now that Freddy is out of the way, I will send you up to earth and you start causing havoc, make people afraid of what your doing, but don't get caught. This should catch the titan's attention, you will kill all 10 of them, Titans East and the original Titans. They both live in a building that looks like a giant T. Now go, I will help you from here." Jason nods and the man summons a portal behind Jason, Jason walks towards the portal, but looks back at the man, he said "Just in case you want to know my name…just call me Slade." Jason nods and walks through the portal. Jason appeared in a alleyway close to jump city. Jason looks at the dark walls and the people walking by the alleyway not noticing him at all. Under the hockey mask, around the scars marked from previous battles, Jason Voorhees smiles for the first time.

Back in hell, Slade walks towards Freddy's lifeless body and rips off his head and whispers into the Freddy's ear and says "Well, seems like Jason fucked you up, but not good enough, I will finish his job…goodbye Freddy fucking Kruger." Slade puts the head down and stomps on it, smashing it into a million pieces.

To be continued…..

Wow, what kind of mayhem will Jason Voorhees do? Will he kill the titans? Or will he do something worst….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let the Havoc begin! 

Jason was walking through the dark alley until he notices 3 men talking to each other. Jason walks up to them and notices their dealing some drugs. They look at Jason and one of them said "Hey man, nice mask, but Halloween isn't on yet, so unless you want some of this good shit, piss off." They all laughed while Jason just stood there and tilted his head. The guys still realized that Jason was still standing there and the one that spoke to Jason before walked up to him and pushed Jason and said "didn't you understand what I said befo-" the man got cut off when Jason grabbed him by the face and lifted him up and stabbed his machete through the side of the man, and then it came through the other side. Jason removed the machete and threw the body to the wall, making a sound like the body's spine broke. The other 2 men screamed in horror, and one pulled out a 9mm pistol while the other out a baretta and they unleashed their whole entire clips at Jason. But Jason stood there, not in pain, then Jason grabbed one of them by the throat and lifted him up, the mad was choking, begging for air. Jason then stabbed him in the stomach, causing the man to spit out blood and instantly die. But Jason wasn't done, he pulled his machete down and made a opening in the man's stomach, causing the man's intestines to fall out, and Jason dropped the dead body. The last man backed to a wall, shivering in fear, and begging Jason for mercy. Jason grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed it into the wall. Jason kept smashing it until the man's face was gone. He dropped the body. Jason knelt down to the man with the intestines sticking out, pulled out his machete and wiped it on the dead body.

Slade was watching in amusement and whispered to himself "excellent Jason, very brutal, I like it, I just hope he keeps doing this until the titan's see this on the news." Then while Slade was watching, then a tall figure in a long trench coat with a hood covering his face approached Slade and said "Slade, I heard that you promised Jason an army of darkness to take over earth, who do you have in mind?" Slade turned to the figure and said "Allow me to show you sire."

Slade snapped his fingers and a very tall dark figure stood right next to him. He was about 7'2 and had a long trench coat that went down to his ankles and the fact of the decaying skin from his face and with only one open eye and the other one stitched closed, made him look non-human. The non-human was carrying his 2 weapons of choice, a rocket launcher, and a gatling gun. Any video game fan will notice him as Nemesis. Nemesis bowed in front of Slade and said "STAAARRRRSSSS"

Slade then clapped his hands and another figure stood to the left of him. A man of normal height appeared. He wore a medium sized trench coat with a black shirt inside and wore black pants and black shoes. He also wore sunglasses and had blonde spikey hair. The man kept his hands in his pockets and Slade said "Sire, this is Wesker, one of the most evil people in hell." Slade's Sire said "but he is only human, tell me Wesker, what can you do?" Wesker then pushed his sunglasses up to his eyes and walked towards Nemesis, grabbed his gatling gun and started shooting himself in the stomach and chest. He shot about 200 bullets into himself. Wesker turned around and looked at Slade's sire and both Slade and Slade's Sire noticed all the bullets started dropping out of his body one by one. All Wesker said in a calm voice "Never mistake me as a human." Wesker then took out his favorite weapon from his coat, a silenced pistol. Slade asked "Wesker, that is the only weapon you have?" Wesker grinned and then walked up to a side of a cliff and punched it. The whole mountain collapsed.

Slade did his evil laugh then stomped on the ground with one foot. Nemesis and Wesker noticed a figure standing in front of them. The figure was taller than Wesker, but shorter than Nemesis. He wore black armor that looked like it was made out of liquid, and had a giant white skull on it. He had blazing green eyes. Slade said "Everyone, this is Spawn." Spawn bowed in front of Slade's Sire and said "I cant wait to take over the world sire." Spawn brought out his famous double sided axe and his newest weapon, a 2 bladed scythe.

Slade then coughed and then a figure stood in back of everyone. Everyone turned around and was shocked. Slade grinned under his orange and black mask. The man wore a long black jacket, with black boots and black leather pants and a black shirt. He had silver hair and carried a sword that was about 4 ft. long. He knelt down and said "Sir, I am ready for duty." Slade laughed and said "Everyone…this is Sephiroth. The greatest swordsman in the world. And very evil." Sephiroth stood up and stared at his partners and bowed.

Slade's sire removed his hood, revealing a man with slicked back red hair, and one eye red, one eye black. Slade's sire said "you will all wait here until further notice, and when that comes, cause havoc, cause pain, cause misery, do what you all do best to the mortals….KILL THEM!" and Slade's sire disappeared.

The army of darkness were standing in a circle and then Spawn raised his axe "we will destroy the mortals and take over earth, causing more than 10,000 years of darkness!" Nemesis raised his arm with the rocket launcher. Wesker raised his arm. And Sephiroth raised his sword. All agreeing on their objective.

**let me add a twist to this story**

in heaven, Jesus was watching the events happening in hell. He said "this is not good, we need to stop them at all costs, this is where you come in." Jesus turned to the young man kneeling behind him. His face was covered in sliverish white hair and he said "yes sir, I will stop them at all costs." Jesus said "you will need help, call the help of the Teen Titans when the final battle starts." The young man stood up and said "yes of course, they will help me save the world." Jesus smiled and said "its all up to the titans and you..DANTE." Dante nodded and left for earth to warn the Titans about what is going to happen.

Raven suddenly woke up from her sleep, she looked at the clock and it was 4 am. She sees Beast boy at her side sleeping peacefully. She got up from bed and walked into the kitchen for herbal tea. She whispered to herself "something is going to happen…something bad."

Well, Dante the demon slayer is in, Jason is starting his killing streak, and the army of darkness is ready to attack anytime now. Will the titans and Dante be able to stop them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Let the Havoc begin 

The Titans were doing their normal things. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was meditating on the roof, Starfire was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg, and Robin was training in the gym. After Robin was done, he had a call on his communicator. It was Speedy. Robin answered "Hey Speedy, whats up?" Speedy said "nothing, were just bored here, do you think we can go there and hang out?" Robin wiped the sweat off his forehead with his towel and said "sure" and Speedy hanged up. 10 minutes later, all of Titans East appeared. Robin was the one who answered the door. Bumble Bee walked up to Cyborg and gave him a hug. This made Cyborg blush a little bit. Aqualad was saying "nice place Robin", Mas y Menos were admiring the big screen TV they had. And Speedy was talking with Robin. Everyone was hanging out, even Raven. They were having a good time, until the news came on.

The news reporter came on the TV and said "Breaking news from channel 7, Lisa, we go to you."

The TV screen switched to a young lady and she said "Thanks Tom, I'm here in a alley near Jump City, 3 men were found brutally murdered here. What your about to see is very graphic, so all small children, please leave immediately." The camera man then turns to the 3 dead corpses. All the Titans were shocked on how badly they were murdered. Beast Boy grabbed his stomach and said "oh man, I think Im bout to throw up…" Bumble Bee turned away and put her head against Cyborg's shoulder. Starfire put her hands over her mouth to stop a scream from coming out. Raven was watching on while Robin was staring at the screen thinking "_who the hell did this?"_ The news reporter came back on TV and said "no evidence have been found, but the police are trying their best to find any. We have a witness here, sir would you tell me how you found these bodies?" The man came on TV, looking scared. He said "I saw a trail of blood coming down the sidewalk, and I decided to follow it, then I saw these 3 dead bodies." The camera man turns to Lisa and she said "well Tom, seems like we got a serial killer in our hands, back to you." Robin turned off the TV.

Robin adjusted his mask and said "well, that was interesting.." Beast Boy stood up and said "INTERESTING! THAT WAS SOME FUCKED UP SHIT!" Cyborg stood up also and said "I agree, that was messed up." Robin said "yes it is, but we need to calm down, we need to think this over and see who is capable of this." Right when Robin said that, the doorbell rang. All the Titans stood up in shock. Robin walked up to the door, Speedy ran behind him, bow ready for anything. Robin turned noticing Speedy, this caused Robin to raise an eyebrow. Speedy said "just in case." Robin grinned and opened the door. A man taller than Robin appeared. He wore a long red trench coat, a black shirt with red lining, leather pants, and boots that went up to his knees. Robin asked "Umm hi, can I help you?" The man pushed his air back into the wind, and said "no, but I am here to help you." He moved into the light and Robin and Speedy noticed that he had a giant sword on his back, and 2 pistols on his each side of his hips. Speedy raised his bow and took aim at the man's head. The man raised both hands and said "whoa, I'm not here to hurt you guys, I'm here to help you." Robin singled to Speedy to lower his bow.

Robin and Speedy entered the living room with the man behind them. Everyone was staring at him. Cyborg said "Yo Robin, who's that guy?" Robin then thought _"DAMN! I don't even know his name." _Before Robin said anything, the man said "my name is Dante." And he bowed his head. Beast Boy went up to Dante and asked "so Dante, do you need help with anything?" Robin suddenly said "actually Beast Boy, he's here to help us." Beast Boy and Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Starfire glided to Dante and asked "So friend Dante, what is it you are going to help us with?" Dante walked to the middle of the living room, everyone was following his every movement, and he said "I am here to warn you that an army from hell is coming to earth, and I am here to help you stop them." Everyone was struck dumb on what Dante just said. Robin cleared his throat and said "Well Dante, how do you know this?" Dante explained everything to him, where he was from, etc. After the explanation, Speedy asked "so, who is in this army of hell or whatever you call it?" Dante then took out something and laid it on the middle of the table, then a holographic image came out of it. It showed a figure spinning. Dante said "this is one of the generals, known as Nemesis, very deadly, very ugly, and to make it worst, he's a zombie, so it would be a pain in the ass to kill him."

Then another image appeared after it. Dante said "this is Spawn, one of hell's best people. He is very destructive, and he is also-" Dante got cut off by Beast Boy's yelling, everyone turned to him as Beast Boy yelled "SP-SP-SPAWN! THAT GUY IS A KILLING MACHINE! WE CANT BEAT HIM!" Dante said calmly "you need to calm down, ill devise a strategy."

Then another image appeared after spawn. Dante said "This is Sephiroth, the greatest swordsman in the world. None of you can beat him, but I can come close to his skill, so don't focus on fighting him."

Then the final image appeared. It was Wesker. Dante explained to them mostly everything about him. This made Cyborg scared. Then everyone let out a giant sigh and Robin said "so, how do we fight them?" Dante said "first, I have to see what all of you can do."

Back in hell, everyone was waiting for the command to go to earth. Wesker was standing against the wall, Spawn was pacing back in fourth, Sephiroth was sitting on a rock, and Nemesis was just standing there. Finally Spawn broke the silence, he smashed his axe into the floor and yelled "I CANT FUCKING TAKE IT! THIS IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" Wesker looked at Spawn, pushed up his sunglasses and said calmly "you need to calm down, your getting angry over nothing." Spawn walked up to Wesker, and he said in a deep angry voice "you know what Wesker, I'm sick of your shit, I should just kill you here." Spawn lifted up his scythe while Wesker took out 2 barettas and aimed them right at Spawn's face. Sephiroth suddenly said "you two are acting like children, save your anger Spawn." Spawn put the scythe down and Wesker put his 2 barettas back into their holsters. All of a sudden, Slade appeared and said "well, now is the time, go to earth and cause HAVOC!" A portal opened and Spawn yelled "FINALLY! I WILL KILL ONCE AGAIN!" they all stepped through the portal and they all ended up in front of Jason Voorhees. Spawn spoke into his mini microphone and said to Slade "Who the hell is this guy?" Slade said "he is your commander, just do what he does…kill." Everyone even Nemesis bowed in front of Jason and Slade said "Jason, these are your warriors, lead them to battle and KILL!" Jason nodded and singled them to go out and start killing like crazy bastards. Spawn disappeared into the shadows, Wesker walked away to find people, Sephiroth jumped on top of a building and went away and Nemesis just walked around looking for fun.

First off, Wesker. Wesker was walking around like a normal person, since he did look like a normal person. He then noticed a loud party going on in a house. Wesker thought "_Heh, let the real party begin." _Wesker took out his silenced pistol, loaded it, and walked up to the door and doorbelled. A drunk man stood in front of him and said "hey man, whats up?" Wesker grinned and said "nothing" and took out his silenced pistol and shot him right between the eyes. Everyone didn't notice it at all. Wesker walked around the dead body, and started killing everyone in his path. Finally after about 3 people that died, everyone noticed and started screaming. Wesker walked into the living room and shot 2 guys that came up to him. They laid on the floor, blood gushing from their heads. Wesker then killed all the women in the room, since they were easy targets. All that's left was 3 guys and the DJ. The DJ grabbed his bat and ran around and smacked Wesker behind the head. Wesker turned around and lifted the DJ by the neck and said "tsk tsk, now why did you do that?" and Wesker snapped the neck, turning the DJ's head around until the back of the head was facing forward. The 3 guys grabbed their AK-47's and yelled "COME HERE AND TAKE SOME OF THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE BITCH!" and they all shot at Wesker. Wesker just stood there until the bullets stopped coming. He turned to the 3 guys and said "is that it?" Wesker ran up to one of them in rocket speed and smashed his arm through the chest until half of his arm was through the back. Wesker smiled and removed his arm, causing the man to drop dead. The other guy ran to him and tried to punch him in the face but Wesker grabbed the hand, and broke every bone in it. The man screamed in pain and Wesker lifted him up and kicked him until the body flew across the room, causing the arm to rip off. Wesker walked to the body on the floor and stomped on the chest, and his foot got into it. He heard the squish of muscles and bones. And then there was 1 left. Wesker laughed and said "well, what are you gonna do?" The man took out a 6 inch knife and stabbed Wesker in the chest. This caused Wesker to laugh, and he punched the guy into a wall. Wesker removed the knife and went up to the guy in the wall and he grabbed him by the face and threw him into the floor. Wesker grabbed the man and chocked him from behind, and put his right hand under his chin, and his left behind the back of the neck, and he ripped off the head. But Wesker wasn't don't, he grabbed the top of the spine and ripped it out from the top of the neck, and stabbed the guy through the heart with the spine. Wesker dropped the head and body and said "I made a mess" he went to the bathroom, got a towel and cleaned off the blood from his arm and foot. Then he walked out of the house. Wesker thought "_this should catch some attention right here."_ And he called 911 about the murder and left.

**Very brutal, ill update as soon as I think of something good. PLEASE review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just in case you guys don't know, Nemesis was the bad guy in Resident Evil 3, Wesker was the leader of Umbrella in Resident Evil, Sephiroth was the bad guy in final fantasy 7, but I wont give him his magic powers. And everyone knows who Jason is…now on to the story**

**Chapter 4: Blood, Blood, and more Blood**

**NEMESIS **

Nemesis wasn't the type to hide and kill quietly, he destroyed everything upfront, but today was different, he needed not to be seen when he did his kills. It was about 10:45 pm, a lot of people were driving and walking around Jump City. Nemesis was standing on top of a building rocket launcher in hand. He said "STAAARRRSSSS" and took aim at a car at a stoplight. He fired and the rocket hit the car in less than a second, and caused a huge explosion, killing the driver and 5 people on the sidewalk that was close to the car. This caused panic, people were screaming and cars were honking, hoping the car in front would move quickly. Nemesis took aim again and shot at another car, making it explode and killing the driver and the people near by, and then that caused the car behind it to blow up, it was a chain reaction until the 8th car was blown up. Nemesis was breathing heavily, and walked away.

**Sephiroth**

Sephiroth was jumping building to building, no one noticing him in all of his stealth skills. Sephiroth stopped and noticed a bunch of teenagers huddled in a circle. Sephiroth jumped down quietly, not making a sound. Sephiroth was in a dark alley, looking around just in case of other people in sight. Sephiroth thought to himself _"this should be easy."_ The coast was clear and Sephiroth walked up to the group of teenagers. He noticed about 5 of them were 18, and 3 were 22. One of the 22 year olds came up and said "Yo man, what da fuck do u want?" Sephiroth grinned and said "now, is there any need for the foul language?" they all laughed and the same guy said "Get the fuck outta here before you hurt yo'self." Sephiroth asked "And how will I hurt myself from just standing here talking?" The guy looked at Sephiroth confused, then took out a pistol and said "by talking too much shit foo! Now get out or we'll bust caps in yo' ass." Sephiroth noticed everyone brought out a pistol, some bigger than others. Sephiroth laughed loudly, everyone was struck dumb and the guy holding the gun to Sephiroth said "what the hell is so funny?" Sephiroth stopped and said "that all of you will die right now." Sephiroth drew his sword with lightning speed and cut the guy in half. Everyone was staring until they saw the guy turn around and suddenly split into half. Everyone screamed and fired at Sephiroth, he used his sword to block the bullets that were coming to him, until they all ran out of bullets. Sephiroth grinned and said calmly "now that your weapons are useless, prepare to die." He ran at them in lighting speed, cutting 3 guys in 3 pieces each instantly. 4 down, 4 to go. One of the guys tried to run away but Sephiroth jumped in front, and sliced him down the middle. 3 to go. Sephiroth ran to one of them and stabbed him in the stomach. Sephiroth lifted the sword with the guy still on it, blood dripping from the stomach and mouth, and Sephiroth pushed the sword up until the body reached to the base of the blade, covering the whole sword in blood. Sephiroth put the sword down, the body slid off the blade. The last 2 guys were standing in shock. Sephiroth charged at one of them and stabbed the guy in the chest, causing him to be stuck on the wall. He grabbed the handle and twisted it, causing the muscles and tendons to rip. 1 victim left. Sephiroth cleaned the blade on one of the dead bodies and said "so, where do you want it, the stomach, the chest, or between the eyes." The guy didn't answer, still to scared to even run. Sephiroth said "fine, I'll make the decision then." He ran up, grabbed the guy buy the throat and lifted him up, he lowered his hand to the collerbone, allowing an open shot at the throat, and Sephiroth stabbed the blade into the throat of the guy, causing blood to spray and drip like a river. Sephiroth removed the blade, and tossed the dead body in the air, Sephiroth jumped up and cut the body in 5 different pieces, the arms were cut off, the legs were cut off, and the body was cut in half. Sephiroth landed and wiped the blade clean and ran away.

**Spawn**

Spawn was walking in the shadows, no one noticing the dark figure. He was in the area where pimps and hookers and drug dealers were the least to appear. He said "Damn, no one here for me to kill, why did I choose this fucking area.." Spawn then noticed 2 cars coming up. Spawn walked back in to the shadows waiting to see who is in the car. The 2 cars came up and parked. Spawn looked into the cars and noticed they were filled with loud guys and girls. Spawn thought "_HAHAHA finally! Now I can settle my urge to kill"_ All of the guys and girls from both cars came out and started laughing loudly. One of the guys took out beer and gave one to each person. Spawn decided no more waiting, time to kill. Spawn came out of the shadows into the street lights where anyone can see him, but the loud guys and girls were too busy laughing to notice. Spawn walked up to them and they all looked at him strangely. One guy came up and said "WHOA BUDDY nice suit!" the guy turned around to his friends, laughing and turned back to Spawn. Spawn put his hand behind his back, making more than 10 spikes pop out from it. The guy was still laughing and was about to say something until he suddenly felt something in his stomach and he dropped his beer. He looked down and saw Spawn's hand inserted in his stomach, blood gushing out from it. Everyone saw this and screamed, Spawn removed his spiked hand and pushed the dead body down. Spawn returned the spikes back into his hand, and removed the blood. The rest of the guys went into the trunk of one of the car's and brought out 3 uzis. They yelled "YOU BASTARD! GO TO HELL AND BURN YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" they all shot at Spawn. Spawn stood there and laughed evily. When the bullets stopped coming, Spawn said "sorry to disappoint you, I am from hell and I already did burn for my sins, now its your turn." Spawn brought out his axe and walked towards them. He killed all the girls first. Then 3 guys remained. Spawn said in his deep voice "now which one first.." He walked up to one and grabbed him by the face. He swung his axe across the hip area instantly cutting him in half. Spawn then let go of the top part, but before it hit the floor, he cut the head off. Both of the guys screamed and tried to run away, but Spawn brought out his chains and grabbed them and slammed them down next to him. He grabbed one by the back of his shirt and tossed him into the air. Then the guy came down on Spawn's foot, breaking all of his ribs. The loud crunch made the guy scream in pain. The guy fell to the floor grabbing his ribs. Spawn waked up to the body and stomped on the guy's face, causing a loud crunch. The skull was broken, blood was oozing from the top of his head and eyes and ears. Spawn turned to the last guy. Spawn said "now, its time for your gruesome death." Spawn grabbed him by the throat and tossed him into the air, Spawn then made 20 spikes come out of his fist and was waiting for the body to start falling, it did. The kid was screaming then before he landed, Spawn said "I'll see you in hell." He raised his fist, causing the kid to fall into the spikes, blood and some bits of organs and skin were on the spikes. Spawn grabbed the dead body and tossed it to the side. He cleaned his arm and said "more victims." And spawn walked away in the shadows.

In the morning, the Titans were eating and talking while some were watching TV. Titan's East was still with them. Robin was eating breakfast and stood up and said "ok titan's time for training, Titan's East, you can train with us if you want, meet you guys in front of the tower in 10 minutes." Just then Dante walked in, looking well rested. Robin said "hey Dante, do you want to train with all of us?" Dante looked at him and smiled and said "sure, why not, should be fun." Dante quickly ran back to his room, grabbed his sword and pistols and chased the Titans. Robin then started the obstacle course and some targets on the other side for accuracy practice, but Speedy was there shooting 3 arrows at a time, hitting the bullseye each time. Robin was running the obstacle course while the others watch. His final time was 2:12. Robin was breathing heavily and looked up and saw Dante. He wiped his sweat and said "Dante, you want to try this?" Dante raised both hands in front waving them side to side and said "no its ok, ill just make a fool of myself." Robin laughed and said "don't worry, you wont, just try your best, its all we can ask for." Dante put down his hands and said "ok sure, why not." Dante stood at the start line, waiting for Cyborg's signal. Cyborg said from behind the control booth "Ok Dante, finish this as fast as you can, the record is 2:08." Dante nodded and Cyborg yelled "Ok…GO!"

Dante sprinted off. Cyborg whispered to the others "bet any of you 50 bucks he wont beat my record." Everyone looked away, not taking the bet until Robin said "sure I'll take that bet." They shaked hands and said "YOUR ON!" They all turned and watched Dante. Dante was sprinting in amazing speed, using his sword only to destroy all the targets. Dante was doing flips while slashing the targets He was jumping over rocks with ease. When Dante finished he was breathing heavily. Cyborg was in shock, he beat his record, the time said 2:00. Robin smiled as Cyborg gave Robin 50 bucks. Cyborg said "Dante how did you do that so quick?" Dante looked up and said "quick? That was only half speed." And all the Titan's were in shock. Dante sat down and watched Speedy do the target practice. Dante got up and walked to Speedy, Speedy noticed Dante was coming and he said "hey Dante, nice run on the course." Dante smiled and said "Thanks, but Speedy, mind if I try the target practice?" Speedy said nicely "sure Dante, go ahead." And Speedy moved away.

Dante took out both pistols and started shooting the targets. He was hitting the bullseye like it was nothing. He started doing no handed cartwheels while shooting, still hitting the bullseye. He stopped and said "Ok Speedy, thanks." Speedy thought _"if he can do that so can i.."_then he started started shooting his bows now, but added a no handed cartwheel to it. He missed the bullseye. Speedy tried it again and again but missed. Dante looked at Speed and saw the frustrated look in his face. Dante walked up to him and said "try shooting the bow right when u get upside down, you get a clear shot and your straight, so the arrow wont curve." Speedy nodded and tried it, got upside down and shot and hit the bullseye, this made Speedy smile and said "thanks Dante." Dante smiled and sat back down with the other Titans.

All the Titans were done training. Everyone was about to go back in but Dante suddenly said "Robin, can I ask you a favor?" Robin turned and said "sure Dante, whats up?" Dante took out his sword and said "I want to fight you one on one, just a sparring match." Robin smiled and took out his Bo staff and said "You got it." This got all the other Titans to sit down and watch. Dante and Robin were standing on the obstacle course since it was flat and they both smiled as Dante and Robin charged in at the same time.

**Robin vs. Dante, who will win? And what is Jason up to now that his soldiers started their own killing spree..find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hopes and Death 

Dante and Robin charged at each other, Robin swung his Bo staff while Dante over headed slashed his sword. Robin blocked his shot but Dante blocked Robin's shot also. Robin and Dante grinned and both of them jumped back. Dante rushed in and started attack Robin quickly with multiple shots, while Robin blocked them all.

BB watched in awe and said "damn, that Dante is sure something!" Starfire smiled and said "he sure is, but Robin will be victorious!" Dante stopped attacking and did a backflip. He landed and stuck his hand out and started waving it in a BRING IT style. Robin sprinted in, Bo staff in his right hand. He jumped and went for a over head slam, but Dante saw this coming and blocked it. Robin landed, and started doing multiple pokes at Dante. But he dodged them all, Robin then did a butterfly twist (that's a move where the person turns sideways in the air and spins), landed and waved his hand in a BRING IT style. Dante smiled and noticed Robin was breathing heavily already. Dante stuck his sword in the ground at this time.

Robin saw this and got out of his fighting pose and asked "Dante, what are you doing?" Dante pushed his hair back and said "Robin, your good with your staff, but you need more endurance, so we'll do hand to hand combat now." Robin grinned and brought his Bo staff back to normal length and dropped on the floor. Robin got into his fighting stance and so did Dante. Robin charged in and started throwing a flurry of punches. Dante blocked them all with one hand. Robin stopped and stared in amazement. The others did the same. Robin then attacked with multiple kicks from the ground and air. Dante blocked them all again. Robin then combined both kicks and punches and Dante blocked them all. Robin stopped and started breathing heavily again. Dante said "your quick, but your endurance is your downfall, I can help you if you want me to, but not now, were both tired and need rest and food." Robin nodded and signaled for all the Titans to go back in.

Robin was sitting on the couch, relaxing from his sparring match. Dante was eating with the others. They were asking if they could train with him. Dante smiled and nodded and noticed Robin on the couch. He got up from the table and sat next to Robin, who was now watching MTV. Robin turned and faced Dante and said "your speed is amazing, aren't you tired at all?" while facing the TV, Dante said "not really, but truthfully, I never expected you to be as fast as you are Robin, if you have more endurance, you will be a warrior that will be very tough to beat." Robin grinned and thought _"something like that coming from Dante, that's pretty cool." _

It was around 5 p.m. and the Titans were sitting around, bored. Speedy and Aqualad and Cyborg and Bumble Bee were playing go fish. Starfire was talking to Raven, Raven was annoyed by Starfire talking. BB, Robin, and Dante were watching TV. Mas y Menos were watching Speedy playing cards. Robin changed the channel to the news and saw a breaking report.

The anchorman appeared on the screen and said "this is breaking news from channel 8, Tina, we bring it to you." This caught the attention of every Titan, Speedy stopped the game and Starfire and Raven came and watched the TV also.

"Thanks Tom, I am here on Government Dr., and it seems like a havoc came here. As you can see behind me are blown up cars and a lot of dead bodies. No one knew who did this, but this isn't all, in fact, there are 3 more murders here in Jump City. The Lieutenant of JCPD said to be on the watch for any suspicious characters, and just in case, to lock your doors after 10 p.m. Tom, back to you."

Robin turned off the TV and said "man, who ever is doing this is one sick bastard, probably killing for fun." Dante stood up and said "this is not just by one person, but by a group. The army of hell I was talking about, their here…we don't have much time, I must train you all."

It was around 11 pm, Spawn, Nemesis, Wesker, and Sephiroth met in a dark abandoned alley for a quick meeting before they go back on their killing sprees. Spawn said "so how many people have you guys killed?" Wesker said calmly "I think it was around 10 for me." Sephiroth said "8 for me." No one expected a answer from Nemesis. Spawn said in a cocky voice "I killed 12 people! I'm in the lead now!" Just then Jason came up behind them all and Spawn said "Jason, how many people have you killed?" Jason held up 10 fingers, then 5 more. Sephiroth and Wesker chuckled and Wesker said "Well Spawn, we got a new leader in the game now." Spawn said in a pissed off voice "yeah, yeah, whatever, lets just get back to killing." Everyone nodded and left. Jason scanned the area to see if anyone was nearby. He heard 3 guys coming by. He stayed in the shadows and waited.

One of the guys said "hey man, u strapped right now?" The guy he was talking to nodded. The guy that was talking said "good, now we can go take care of some business." Jason suddenly came out and scared the 3 guys. The guy that was talking earlier said "whoa man, what the fuck is up with the mask? You retarded or something? Or do you like looking like a dumbass?" all 3 of the guys laughed and then Jason grabbed the guy who was talking shit by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the stomach. This made the guy fly about 5 feet back. He landed hard on the street and coughed up blood. He got up slowly and took out his pistol while the other guy took out a uzi and the other guy took out a .45 pistol. They all shot at Jason yelling "DIE MOTHERFUCKER!" Jason stood there, waiting until all the bullets stopped coming. The 3 guys stood there in fear and one of them tried to run away, but Jason jumped high and landed in front of him. He grabbed him by the throat and grabbed his machete. He ignited the fire around it, and stabbed the guy right in the shoulder. He screamed in pain from the burning sensation, and Jason stabbed him in the leg, causing more screams of pain. Finally Jason stabs him in the stomach, and shoots his machete upwards, cutting the guy almost in half. No blood dripped since the fire dried up the blood. The 2 guys were standing in fear as one of them grabbed his gun and threw it at Jason. It hit Jason right in the face but that just got him more mad. He walked up to the guy, and stabbed him right on top of the head, smashing his machete downwards. The machete was stuck in the guy's head and Jason lifted it up, including the body, and started smashing the body on the wall, to get the head to rip off. The sound of bones breaking and finally the sound of the guy's head ripped off. Jason grabbed the head and removed it from his machete. One guy left.

Jason cleaned his blade on the dead body and walked slowly to the last guy standing. He took out a knife and stabbed Jason in the chest. He kept stabbing him, but to no effect. Jason grabbed the guys left arm, raised him up, and punched him right under the shoulder, causing it to dislocate. The guy screamed in pain. Jason then punched the guy in one rib, causing it to break, then to another rib, causing it to break, he kept doing that until the whole right side of ribs was broken. He dropped the body, the guys still screaming in pain. Jason walked right next to the guy, and raised his machete, the tip of the blade pointing downwards, he brought it down and stabbed him in the chest. It went all the way through until the tip of the blade hit the street right under the body. Jason then grabbed the dead body's legs and pulled them downwards, causing the body to go down in full force, the blade of the machete ripping flesh and bones. The body was cut in half from the chest up. Jason grabbed his machete and went to grab the other 2 dead bodies. He piled the bodies on top of another and stabbed them one more time, causing the machete to rip through all 3 bodies. He removed his weapon, wiped it clean and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow I haven't updated in a while, now time for the new chapter

**Chapter 6: Time for an upgrade**

Dante stood up and said "its not done by someone, but by a group. The army of hell, their here, there's not much time, I must train u now." Robin stood up and asked "train us in what?" Dante turned around, holding his sword in hand and said " this will be intense training, the training I've gone through to become a demon slayer." Cyborg walked up to Dante and asked "So you want all of us to be demon slayers?" Dante chuckled and said "No, I want you to be ready to take on the army of hell. Now enough talk, time to train." The Titans walked outside and Dante instructed them in their training. Robin was working on his weapon skills and his endurance by running around the tower holding 100 lb dumbbells. BB was working on his hand to hand combat in human form. Starfire was working on her flight speed. Raven was working on controlling her power but she found this annoying. Dante worked on Cyborg's sonic cannon, making it shoot one beam, then making Cyborg able to shoot a ball of energy with the same amount of power.

They trained for 2 days. Dante started getting suspicious. All the Titans were tired, even all of Titans East. Half of them were sitting on the couch and half were lying on the floor from exhaustion. Dante smiled and said "now how do all of you feel?" They all gave Dante a death glare and that made him laugh. Dante said "all of you did good, actually better than I expected, but, this is still not enough." Everyone groaned and Dante chuckled and said "don't worry, I'm not gonna train you again, I'm going to upgrade your arsenal. I already upgraded Cyborg's and Raven, Starfire, and BB don't use weapons. So the rest of you, hand me your weapons." They did as they were told. Robin handed him his Bo staff and his bird o rangs, Speedy handed over his bow and arrows, Bumble Bee handed over her shockers. Dante took them and faced aqualad and said "I'll make a weapon for you too, don't worry." Aqualad nodded and Dante was off into his room.

For the whole next day, Dante stayed in his room, making some clanking noises. Robin brought a tray with food and water next to his door so he wouldn't starve. Then Robin would pass by to pick up the empty tray. It was around 9 pm and everyone was worrying about Dante. Finally, Dante came out of his room and walked into the living room, bag in hand. Everyone was glad to see Dante. Dante dropped the bag and said "now, your weapons have been upgraded." He opens it up, and takes out Robin's Bo staff. He tosses it to him and Robin observes it. He extended it and it looked normal, Robin looked at Dante and said "not to sound mean, but what did you do to it?" Dante pointed to the handle in the middle and said "twist it." Robin twisted it, and one side of the staff changed into a katana blade while the other side shortened and the handle grew to look like a base. Robin noticed it transformed into a sword. He then also twisted the handle and another base came from the bottom of the sword, and another blade appeared. It turned into a double sided katana. Robin smiled with happiness.

Everyone saw this and got really excited. Speedy ran up to Dante and asked excitedly "what about my weapon?" Dante smiled and handed Speedy his bow and arrows. Speedy noticed his bow changed from yellow to red and white. Dante said "I made your bow stronger, now it cant break easily. And your bows, I upgraded your energy shots with three times the power." Speedy smiled and took it and examined his bow and arrows. Aqualad came up next. He asked "what about the weapon you made me?" Dante looked at him confused and said "I was suppose to make you a weapon?" Aqualad had a sad face and started to walk away. Dante laughed and said "I'm just kidding, here's your weapon." He tosses a blue staff at Aqualad. Dante said "That staff has a harpoon blade at the end." Aqualad walked away, and stared practicing with it. Finally, its Bumble Bee's weapons. Dante took her shockers out and said "your weapons were the hardest, but I managed." He handed them over and Bumble Bee asked "so what did you do with them?" Dante said "instead of you touching your victims to feel the shock, now you can send it at them, and now, you are able to make your electricity form into a ball for twice the power." Bumble Bee smiled and hugged Dante. Cyborg saw this and got a little bit jealous.

Dante said "well I hope everyone is happy with their new weapons and their new skills." Everyone said "YEAH!" Dante smiled and Robin said "Dante, we got a surprise for you." Everyone stood behind Robin as he took out a Titan communicator. He grabbed Dante's hand and put the communicator in it. Robin smiled and said "welcome to the team Dante." Dante said excitedly "ARE YOU SERIOUS! IM A TITAN? SWEET!" everyone smiled.

In a dark building, Wesker and Nemesis were standing in there alone. Wesker was tapping his foot and finally stomped on the floor, causing it to crack. He whispered to himself "_whats taking them so fucking long?"_ Finally Spawn came through the door. He said "who told us to meet in here?" Wesker said "I don't know, but wheres Spehiroth and Jason?" Finally Sephiroth came through the door and said "glad to see I'm not the last person." Finally, Jason came through the door. Wesker said calmly "about fucking time." Spawn said "now what the hell do we do?" Suddenly a portal came from the wall, and a man's face appeared, it was Slade. Slade said in his deep voice "it is time my generals, attack the titan's and destroy them." Wesker suddenly said "But we killed and no sign of the Titans. So what do you want us to do?" Slade said "kill, but this time, make it public, make everyone see you all and that will catch the Titan's attention." And the portal disappeared. Sephiroth asked everyone in the room "so when do we start?" Spawn took out his axe and yelled "RIGHT NOW!" he was about to destroy the wall until Nemesis shot it down with his rocket launcher. Everyone turned to Nemesis and Wesker asked "do you have to make so much noise? Shit" they all walked out and started their public killing spree. Nemesis started destroying cars left and right. Spawn started slaying screaming civilians, Sephiroth and Jason were also doing the same. Wesker was walking around, grabbing people and snapping their necks.

Back at the tower, everyone was happily hanging out until they heard an explosion. All the Titans ran up to the roof and saw smoke and fire. Dante said "its time…we must stop them. Everyone, get ready to save the world."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, got family business…anyways, enough of my life story, let the story continue!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: Good vs. Evil: round 1**

"Everybody get ready to save the world" Dante said as he took out his sword. Robin turned to everyone, looking at all of them in the eye. Each nodded, ready for battle, ready to die if needed. Robin smiled and yelled "TITANS..GO!" All the Titans ran to the T car, while Robin rode the R cycle, and Titans East rode in the TUV (I made this up, it stands for Titans Utility Vehicle). The T car, R cycle, and TUV drove off to the destruction sight, while Dante jumped roof to roof.

While Jason and Nemesis were causing more destruction, Spawn stuck his axe into the wall and punched a car, causing it to fly back. He yelled "GOD DAMMIT! IM SICK OF THIS SHIT! I WANT TO FIGHT THE TITANS!" just as Spawn said this, the Titans appeared. The Titans stepped in front of the 5 hell warriors, Robin stepped up in front of the Titans and said "Were here to stop you for good!" Wesker looked at them and started to laugh. Cyborg heard his laughter and yelled "YO! WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY!" Wesker instantly stopped his laughter and said calmly "you think you can stop us? I can probably kill each of you with my bare hands, no gun needed." Wesker took out his silenced pistol and 2 barettas and dropped them and kicked them away. Spawn grabbed his axe and said "Now, lets see what you got…" Jason took out his machete while Nemesis dropped his rocket launcher and gatling gun. Everyone turned to him and Spawn said "what the hell are you doing?" Nemesis stretched out his arms and cracked his knuckles. Spawn laughed while Sephiroth chuckled. Spawn turned to Wesker and said "Hey Wesker, it's the taller and uglier version of you!" Wesker looked at Spawn with a death glare. The 5 warriors stood in a line, waiting for battle. Robin said "hold on, were missing one person." Just then a shadowy figure dropped down next to him, he walked into the light and said "hey guys, ready to go back?"

Spawn looked at Dante in shock and said "no…it cant be…DANTE THE DEMON SLAYER!" Dante grinned. Robin grinned and said "now were ready.." Starfire was ready, star bolts formed in her hands. Bumble Bee with her new weapons out, Speedy took out his bow and aimed for Jason's head, Aqualad took out his new staff, Mas y Menos were standing back to back, Beast Boy transformed into his Ultimate Beast form, Raven surrounded by her black aura, Cyborg Sonic Cannon opened and aiming at Wesker, Robin took out his new Bo staff and transformed it into the double sided katana, and Dante took grabbed his sword and took out 1 pistol and aimed for Sephiroth's head.

This was now a staredown, each side waiting for any sudden attack. Nothing can be heard but the breathing of the Titans and the warriors. Just then Robin yelled "TITANS..GO!" They all charged in at once, the 5 hell warriors ready. Robin jumped up and did a front flip and slashed Jason across the chest. Speedy shot 3 bows at Jasons chest, and Starfire shot starbolts at him like there was no tomorrow. Beast Boy attacked Nemesis, grabbing him and throwing him into a cement wall, causing a giant hole. Raven did her famous chant "Azerath Metreon Zinthos!" and picked up a big rig and threw it into the hole where Nemesis was in. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Wesker but he dodged it, then Cyborg ran up to Wesker and hit him right in the jaw with his left hand. This caused Wesker to fall back, and Cyborg grabbed his ankle and started to spin him around, then threw him into a building causing Wesker to smash into the wall and into the building. Bumble Bee stood next to Cyborg, forming an electric ball and threw it in, causing a bright light to come out. This cause the entire building to fall on Wesker.

Aqualad was trying to stab Spawn with his staff, but Spawn just dodged all of his attempts and laughed. This made Aqualad mad, then instead of trying to stab him, he shot the harpoon blade at Spawn. This surprised Spawn and since he was close to the blade, the force was so strong, Spawn flew back into a wall and got stuck, the blade deeply gashed into his chest, blood dripping. Spawn coughed and cursed. He grabbed the blade, trying to take it out, but Mas y Menos noticed this and they grabbed each others hand and sprinted to Spawn and jumped up and kicked the blade in more, causing Spawn to grunt in pain, and causing more blood to come out. Mas y Menos ran next to Aqualad and looked at him, Aqualad looked back at them and Mas y Menos smiled and said "BIEN!" Aqualad smiled and stuck out his thumb.

Jason stood there, with 3 arrows sticking out of him, a giant slash mark, and burnt marks from the star bolts. Robin jumped back and dashed to Jason and stabbed him in the stomach, blood squirting out. Speedy shot 9 arrows into Jason, 3 of them right into the face, this caused more blood to squirt out, Starfire saw her chance and she flew in and punched Jason right in the face, with her superhuman strength, this cause Jason to fly back and crash into a car. Speedy then aimed at Jason and shot an arrow into his shoulder, and into his other one, making sure he was stuck.

Dante was still doing a staredown with Sephiroth. Dante grinned and grabbed his other pistol and laid both of them on the ground. Dante waved his blade in front of him and said "lets see who is the better swordsman." Sephiroth took out his blade and grinned and said "yes, lets see who is better." Sephiroth rushed to Dante, but Dante was ready and blocked Sephiroth's first attack. Dante then took this chance and went on the offensive and started attacking back. They were so fast that nothing could be seen but the light streak made by the sword. Dante then did a low attack, causing Sephiroth to jump, but Dante got on one hand, and lifted himself up, boot first, hitting Sephiroth right under the chin. Dante was now on the same level with Sephiroth in the air, Sephiroth was till stunned from the attack, then Dante kicked Sephiroth down, causing him to fall fast, but Dante wasn't done, he grabbed Sephiroth's leg, and threw him down even harder, causing Sephiroth to crash into the street, and a giant hole to appear. Dante landed. He grabbed his pistols and his sword and walked back to the Titans.

They all nodded and started to leave. Until they heard noises from the havoc that battle caused. First, Cyborg saw Wesker coming out of the debris, wiping all the dust off of him, only a tiny bruise on the jaw were he punched him. Spawn took out the blade, causing a gushing sound, then he dropped the blade, and the wound started to heal. The big rig Raven threw was instantly kicked out, Nemesis came out cracking his neck and arms. Sephiroth came out of the hole, no damage what so ever. Jason removed the arrows from his shoulders, chest, and face. The Titans looked in shock. Robin whispered "no…its impossible" The 5 hell warriors came back right in front of him. Spawn laughed and said "do you think it was that easy?" The titans still stared in shock. Wesker said "wow, you guys are really fucking stupid." The titans snapped out of their shocked state, weapons out once again. Wesker cracked his neck. Spawn grabbed his axe and said "round 1 is over, let round 2 begin."

**Ok round 2 is going to begin, but don't worry, this story is far from over. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Good vs. Evil: round 2 

Spawn grabbed his axe and said "well, round 1 is over, let round 2 begin." Jason took out his machete and ignited the fire around it. Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at Wesker and said "what? Are you guys gonna fight serious now?"

Wesker chuckled and said "if you want us to fight seriously, then we'll fight seriously" Robin yelled "TITANS..GO!" Robin charged with Speedy and Starfire right behind him, and he jumped up and Starfire grabbed him and tossed him right at Jason, Robin was about to stab him right in the stomach but Jason blocked it with his machete and send Robin flying back. Robin landed on his feet. Jason walked to a near by destroyed car and grabbed it and threw it at Robin. But Starfire flew in front and punched it back. Jason dodged it. Speedy was shooting 3 arrows at a time now. All the arrows hit Jason, but it didn't do any damage. Speedy stared in shock and Jason ran up to Speedy and tried to stab him, but Robin blocked it with one side of his katana. Just then Starfire flew in and shot Jason with an endless amount of starbolts, this made him walk back slowly. Starfire took this chance and grabbed Jason by the leg and threw him into a brick wall. Robin sprinted in and stabbed him in the chest. Then Robin took out 2 freeze disk and threw them, causing ice to form around Jason's feet. Jason look at where the katana was stuck, and removed it quickly. Robin grabbed it and jumped back. Jason broke free from the ice. Robin said "my god, this guy is unstoppable."

BB was still in his ultimate beast form and attacked Nemesis. When BB charged in Nemesis punched him across the face, sending him into a car. BB instantly got up and growled loudly. Raven took a stop light, and smashed it across Nemesis's face, causing him to fall down. BB took this chance and jumped up and landed right on top of him. He started punching Nemesis's face in non stop, the flurry of punches became faster and harder with each passing second. When BB was finally done, Nemesis's whole head was in the street. BB got off and walked back to Raven. Just then Nemesis got up and shook his head, trying to stop the dizziness he received. BB saw him get up and snarled and charged in again. But Nemesis grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the stomach, causing him to cry in pain, then he threw BB to a wall, causing him to smash into it. Nemesis noticed Raven. Nemesis walked slowly towards her, wanting to scare her. Raven grabbed a light post and smashed it across Nemesis's head, but it didn't phase him. She then grabbed a bench and smashed it into his face, but it didn't phase him. He was getting closer, Raven thought "_please…someone help me…"_ Just then BB came behind Nemesis and wrapped his arm around his throat and stabbed him in the back with his claws.

Aqualad and Mas y Menos were facing Spawn. Spawn was swinging his axe while Aqualad was in his fighting stance with his staff. Spawn yelled and charged at Aqualad, but Aqualad was ready. Spawn jumped and did a over head slash, but Aqualad blocked it. Aqualad then used the harpoon end and tried to stab him. But Spawn was blocking each stab with his axe. Aqualad jumped back to make some distance between him and Spawn. Mas y Menos were running around looking for any weapons. Aqualad grinned and grabbed both ends of his staff. He twisted each end and they detached from the staff, hanging on each side with a chain. The staff now turned into a 3 sectioned staff. Then he released another harpoon blade on the other end so 1 blade was sticking out in each end. He was swinging it around now, each side going around him at insane speed. Spawn chuckled and said "nice toy, but that wont save you" Spawn charged in, trying to slash Aqualad, but Aqualad blocked each slash since his staff was more agile. But now, Aqualad had Spawn's axe in a immobile position, so literally, Spawn couldn't move his axe. Aqualad kicked Spawn in the gut and jumped up and did a 360 roundhouse kick and hit Spawn right on the jaw. Spawn flew back into the wall, Aqualad ran up to him and stabbed him in the stomach, the blade going though until it stabbed in to the wall. Spawn looked down and he started to laugh, he said "this again? You think this can stop me?" Aqualad looked at him right in the eye and said "no, but I think this will." He grabbed the other end and stabbed him right in the chest, causing the blade to go through and stab in to the wall. Spawn screamed in pain and blood started spraying out. Aqualad started to punch Spawn in the face. But Spawn unleashed 5 spikes out of his right hand and stabbed Aqualad right in the shoulder, causing the blades to go in and make blood come out. Aqualad winced from the pain and jumped back, holding his shoulder from the blood coming out. Suddenly Mas y Menos appeared with each of them holding 2 pistols, they both fired at Spawn until the bullets stopped. Spawn was having a hard time breathing, blood oozing out, then his head fell in a dead motion. Aqualad grabbed his spear and ran back to where the other Titans are. Spawn was dead…for now.

Dante and Sephiroth already started their battle, attacking each other furiously. Dante was getting tired, but Sephiroth was also getting tired. They both jumped back and breathed heavily. Dante thought to himself _"his skills are almost better than mine, I guess I have to use 'it'" _Dante stabbed his sword on the ground and got down on one knee and started doing a soft chant. Sephiroth stared at him, confused. Suddenly, a light appeared at Dante's chest and it went all around him. Sephiroth took one step back, covering his eyes from the blinding light. Dante suddenly appeared from the light, but in a different look. Sephiroth walked a bit closer and said "what did you just do?" Dante looked up, his hair no longer silver, but black. His sword was now all black with carvings on the blade. He was still wearing the same clothes but wings were now on his back. Dante looked at him and Sephiroth noticed his eyes were now dark red. Dante grinned and said in a deep, slick voice "I have transformed, I am now a half demon, and you will die." Dante charged in with rocket speed. Sephiroth was about to block the slash Dante was about to do, but he disappeared and was now in the air, about to do a downward stab. Sephiroth looked up, caught by surprise.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee were taking on Wesker. Bumble Bee charged in, shockers in had. She tried to grab him, but Wesker dodged and grabbed her right arm and started kicking her in the ribs. Cyborg tackled him to the side, Bumble Bee was now coughing blood. This mad Cyborg mad. Wesker got up and Cyborg charged at him, ready to punch, he threw a right hook, but Wesker grabbed his fist and smiled. Cyborg threw a left hook, but Wesker grabbed that one too. He stuck out both of Cyborg's arms and kicked him right in the gut, causing him to fly back and crash into the street. A dent was made where Wesker kicked him. Cyborg got up slowly, Wesker walked towards him and said "ill return the favor when u punched me" Wesker sprinted to Cyborg at inhuman speed, Cyborg had no time to react and Wesker did an unbelievable thrust punch. This caused Cyborg to fly back into a wall and bash him through the wall. When Cyborg landed a giant dent was in his chest. Cyborg tried to get up, but the damage was too much, the punch damaged his power core. Cyborg needed to get up. Wesker was walking towards Cyborg and he yelled "C'MON CYBORG! GET UP! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND HERE!" Cyborg got up enough to see what Wesker was talking about, and he saw him choking Bumble Bee, she was gasping for air. Cyborg got angry, and was able to get up. This made Wesker smile. Cyborg slowly walked to him and said in a tired tone "put…her…down..now" Wesker did and walked up to Cyborg and kicked him across the face. Cyborg slid into the street. He was breathing very heavily when he was on the floor. Wesker jumped, so high that he landed right next to Cyborg.

When this was happening, a dark figure was on top of the building, watching all this. He noticed Wesker and took out a weapon.

Wesker looked down at the damage Cyborg, he had cuts all over his armor, 2 giant dents, his left arm was almost coming off. Wesker grinned and said to Cyborg "time to die" Wesker raised his foot right above Cyborg's face and was about to smash it down. Cyborg closed his eyes, waiting for his quick death, but now, all he thought about was Bumble Bee and how he wished he spend the rest of his life with her. Wesker was about to smash his foot down, until an arrow pierced through his right shoulder. He felt the stinging pain, but it didn't phase him, and he removed it. Cyborg opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't dead yet. He noticed Wesker was looking around, Cyborg took this chance and crawled away. Wesker was looking around and yelled "SHOW YOURSELF YOU FUCKING COWARD! ILL KILL YOU!" Cyborg reached Bumble Bee and was holding her hand. She looked at him and smiled. Wesker saw this and ran to Cyborg, before Cyborg saw him coming, Wesker was right next to him. He grinned and said "you didn't think you would actually live now do you? Don't worry, your girlfriend is going with you too." Just then, the dark figure was in a alley right behind Wesker, and the dark figure shot another arrow, this time piercing his leg. Wesker fell to his knee and grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. He looked behind him and saw the dark figure. Wesker was in his pissed off look and yelled "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Wesker was walking towards the dark figure. Just then, Aqualad and Mas y Menos came to the rescue and ran to Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Aqualad asked Cyborg "what happened?" Cyborg looked up at him and said "don't worry about it." Aqualad grabbed Cyborg and dragged him to safety, while Mas y Menos carried Bumble Bee to safety as well.

Wesker walked to the shadow figure and the shadow figure finally spoke. He said "its been a long time…hasn't it boss?" The figure came into the street light. He was a 6'1 man, his muscles were really huge. He wore camouflage pants, no shirt. He had military boots on. Wore black gloves. On his belt, he had 3 grenades, 2 flash grenades, and a really long knife. His bow and arrows were attached on his back. He had slick backed blonde hair, and he had red face painting on. The weird thing about this man was his right arm was glowing red. Wesker removed his sunglasses and said in a shock tone "Kr..Kr..Krauser!' Krauser nodded and said "I'm surprised you still remember me…now I can finish what I started before." He removed his knife and slashed Wesker across his arm. The knife was about 11 inches long, and had a snake on the bottom of the blade. Wesker grabbed the cut to stop the bleeding. Krauser laughed and said in a deep tone "well, well, the boss can actually feel pain, but that's just a taste, I'm here to kill you." Wesker did an angry look and charged at Krauser, he yelled "Thrust Punch!" Krauser grinned and his right arm suddenly grew huge, with spikes all around it, almost like it was a mutant arm. Krauser charged in and said "DIE WESKER!" they both charged in and Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos looked on.

**Who is Krauser? What happened between Dante vs Sephiroth, Krauser vs. Wesker, and Robin, Starfire and Speedy vs. Jason…find out in the next chapter**


End file.
